A Kraken Time
Another day another stack. The Queen of the Underworld finally had all of the formalities of her position under proper control, all alliances and such in order, every important matter up to date. It helped that he was no longer in her hair, though she continued to field rumors of him trying to respawn elsewhere. At least tracking down and eliminating those traces got her out of the office every once in a while. That and visiting her little princess. The demoness smiled faintly; it was hard to believe how much the girl had grown since she last saw her, proudly showing of her new skills to her "Nana". Was this what life was like as a grandparent? If so, it was something Ao could get used to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a prickling in the back of her mind. Since formally taking the reins, she had constructed a rather large weather system, hanging over the entirety of Tartaros. The winds and the rain it produced told her of the comings and goings within her administered territory; lightning punctuating the earth and thunder rolling left its own mark. While draining to maintain at first, since freeing herself from the tithe system and killing the demon who controlled it, Ao found herself with far more ethernano at her disposal. Nonetheless, her attention honed on the new arrivals as they picked their way across her domain. Should she greet them? Aojiro looked at the nearly complete stack of paperwork, thinking. She disappeared in a crack of thunder, coalescing into storm energy that soared through the weather system. Another earsplitting crack of thunder would sound as a flash of lightning split the sky, revealing her to the new arrivals she had sensed. "And you are?" A rarest day indeed. Never in a hundred years would she had even considered backpedaling into a place she left so long ago. It was surreal to a degrees, filled her up with excitement and ever the slightest bit of worry. Stories told, and a whisper through the grapevine lead her back after so long. Rumors that daddy dearest had been finally given the axe he so long deserved. She was intrigued by this development, prompting to seek answers for herself. Accompanied by her Soldier of the Dark, the two braced the lands in hopes of uncover the truth. It was after some time that their endeavors brought them face to face with the current governing power. A woman of gargantuan size, a literal Amazonian who dwarfed even Kageri. "Ooh," the black haired lass started, glancing the woman's figure. "Why do I get the feeling you already know?" "Probably because I have a well-founded suspicion," was the tart response. She sniffed slightly. Ao was certain of it; a Bonez. They were popping up everywhere these days; whether it was because Kraken was dead or something else was anyone's guess. She doubted any of them had happy childhoods. What didn't add up, however, was the scent's closeness to her own. It was more than cousins, or an aunt/uncle relation. She only had two other siblings as far as she knew; a rambunctious kitsune and a withdrawn, though amicable arachnid. "A rephrasing then. Who are you exactly?" Ao continued, her gaze cold. She noted the masked figure next to black-haired demon as well. "And who are they?" "Well, you're not polite as all I see." Giggling, Kageri placed a hand atop the shoulder of the man standing to her left. Though before speaking again, she opted to glance for a little while longer. The resemblance suddenly becoming clear as day; her woman's snowy hair and those looming vermillion eyes were unmistakable. The two shared an identical linage, a connection distanced by age. "He is my wraith, Dearest Andreas." Answering lightly while her fingers danced across the man's chest. "Bonez, Kageri Bonez, next of kin to Kraken, and probably the oldest. Those who really knows generous my father was with his seed." And there it was: the missing puzzle piece. That vermillion gaze Geri noticed narrowed. "A sibling. Yet another sibling to be precise. Soka was right to call him The Whore; he was in more ways than one," Ao mused aloud, her tone flat. She couldn't help but be unenthused by the appearance of yet another Bonez sibling. Would they be like him? Someone else? Maybe worse? Ao was beginning to see how much of a headache her family was to the rest of the world. Not to mention the possessiveness of the stoic figure; it was territorial in a way Aojiro was familiar with. Only difference was she ate hers..most of the time. She was trying to improve her eating and mating tendencies, but alas.. die hard. "Andreas and Kageri..noted. Does he speak? Or are you the one always talking?" Ao asked, before deciding to introduce herself, "Aojiro Bonez, of The Whore Kraken." "Bonez," Kageri spoke into a whisper, he glaze never living Aojiro's. The prior assumptions deemed correct by Ao's own accord, bringing smile a to surface at the corners of Kageri's mouth. She wondered of the many more potential a that were out there. Wondering of the many origins and the root of their strength. Giddy just by the mere thought of a pool of undiscovered power just waiting to be amassed. "Yes, he speaks, only when told." Tracing circles around Andreas' chest, she command the darkness that encompassed his body downward, revealing the man behind like opening a chocolate bar. She instantly hungered with lust, though soon pushing it aside while in presence of her sister. "Introduce yourself." The man's growing golden orbs met Ao's before he bowed respectfully before her. "I am Andreas Foster, server of all that is Bonez. Pleasure to be at your service."